Naruto the Raikage
by SmugFox13
Summary: Naruto banished dissapears for 10 years but when Konoha is at war with Sound and Iwa they find Naruto as the Raikage with a family Naruto x Yugito x Samui x Mabui


**I now a lot of people do Naruto is banished stories but I thought I would give it a try**

 **Naruto the Raikage**

As Naruto brought back a barley injured **just** knocked out Sasuke back to Konoha he is greeted with a screeching banshee or otherwise known as his teammate Sakura "NARUTO-BAKA WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY SASUKE-KUN I TOLD YOU TO BRING HIM BACK NOT ALMOST KILL HIM" Sakura screeched at Naruto while hitting him in the head while Kakashi walks up to him and calls him scum for what he did as he takes Sasuke and rushes off to the hospital with Sakura

Ounce Naruto finally made it to the hospital having to crawl all the way because of the pain he is in Tsunade got him in a room and started to treat his wounds but they both felt like something terrible was going to happen

 **3 hours of recovering later**

As Naruto stares out of the window an ANBU walks in and tells him the council has called for him so he gets up and starts to walk out but stops and creates some shadow clones to collect some _'insurance'_ in case something goes wrong

The second he walked into the council room he met with yelling for his execution, stares and just plain out bitching about how he hurt the last loyal Uchiha

" **SILENCE"** Tsunade yells shutting up the whole council "now why has this council been called?" "We are here to give the demon his punishment Lady Tsunade" a civilian says "What punishment Naruto did nothing wrong and if you call him a demon again I will tear your head off" Tsunade says with a glare that promised pain and suffering "Well you see Lady Tsunade we already have come to an agreement that Uzumaki is to be banished for attempted murder of a fellow shinobi" Danzo says with a smirk thinking about ways to get the demon under his control

"WHAT! NO I AM HOKAGE AND I FORBID THIS" Tsunade yelled at them only to be stopped by Danzo ounce again "You see Lady Tsunade it is this or execution the whole council civilian, shinobi and elder have agreed he leaves at sun down" "its ok granny just know that I will miss you and I thought of you as a mother" and with that Naruto disappeared in a cloud of smoke showing that he was only a shadow clone to which Tsunade just gives a teary smile "we have to go after him" the civilians yelled only for Tsunade to shut them up saying he was already banished

 **Near the borders of Fire Country**

We now find Naruto at the border of Fire country looking over what his clones had just given him "alright let's see I have money and clan scrolls from the Uzumaki compound (where his mother lived he just didn't know it was his mother's home also he just found it by accident while trying to hide from a mob on his birthday) I also have the Jutsu scrolls for Fire Style Demon Lantern, Fire Style Phoenix flower Jutsu, Fire Style Great fireball, Water Style water wall, Water Style raging waves, Water style water bullets, Water Style Water Prison Jutsu, Water Style Mouth of the Serpent, Wind Style Great breakthrough, Wind Style Vacuum Sphere, Wind style drilling air bullets, Lightning Style Lightning Cutter, Lightning Style Lightning Cutter Combo, Lightning Style lightning current and what do we have here Kakashi's prized Chidori well I do have to pat myself on the back" Naruto says to himself with a laugh

 **10 Years Later**

(Don't hate there will be flashbacks explaining how he got all the stuff he has)

We now find a 23 year Naruto wearing steel toe boots, black cargo pants, and a light orange muscle shirt with the twin lightning blades the Kiba on his back in x formation (is that how you say it when it looks like an x on your back made out of blades?) while wearing a yellow Kage hat on his head sitting behind a desk while reading the latest reports of his village but he couldn't help but remember that faithful day when he met one of his wives and predecessor

 **Flashback**

As Naruto ran for his life from Itachi and Kisame who were hunting him after hearing of his banishment. As he continued to run Kami decided to play a cruel joke on him because the minute he came out of the bush he ran into Hidan and Kakuzu who were fighting in Naruto's opinion one of the hottest girls he has seen in his entire life wearing purple ANBU pants and s white chest plate with clouds on it with smooth blond hair in a ponytail was Yugito Nii the two tailed cat container who was fighting for her life against the two Akatsuki but before he could think he was dodging a fireball from Itachi

"Well look here boys we ran into you two" Kisame says with a grin "Yea but stay away this is my battle you can handle your own" Hidan says

"Hey are you a container to" Naruto ask to which Yugito nods "we should team up then better to fight them together then alone" Naruto says going through hand signs and yelling **Water Style raging waves** sending waves towards his opponents before yelling **Lightning Style lightning current** electrocuting Hidan and Kisame while the smarter ones Kakuzu and Itachi dodged only to be hit with a **Fire Style fire flame missile** from Yugito while Naruto creates 50 clones and sends them charging

"Clones? Naruto-Kun you should know better we are S-Rank shinobi" Itachi says "Ha-ha I learned a useful trick using the Shadow Clone Jutsu" "oh really?" Itachi ask "Yea it's called **Great clone explosion"** and with that the clone exploded making an explosion seen for miles while Naruto grabs Yugito and adds wind chakra to his feet to run faster but they only got so far

"So the brat can make his clones explode too bad for you we are use explosions thanks to our idiot bomber" Hidan says with a smirk to which Kisame follows with a grin while Kakuzu and Itachi grow alarmed seeing Naruto smirking too and quickly jumped into the air to see Kisame and Hidan being stabbed through the heart with a **Chidori** created by two clones while two more rush to fight them in the air but they quickly dispel them

"So you managed to kill Kisame but not the rest of us" Kakuzu says making Naruto and Yugito grow confuse "what do you mean only Kisame that freak Hidan got hit to?" a confused Yugito ask "Yea but you brats didn't know I was immortal" a pissed off Hidan says

"I must say Naruto-Kun if you weren't smirking I may have not noticed in time but I wonder when did you learn the **Chidori."** Itachi ask "I learned it shortly after my banishment you see when the council called me that fateful day I had a bad feeling so I sent my clones to get some _'insurance'_ to make sure I could survive and this technique was one of many I took with me" Naruto says with a feral smirk that promised pain

"I must say gaki I am impressed you should join Kumo when this is all over" a new voice says as a tall dark skin man covered in lightning came out of nowhere with a battalion of shinobi behind him "Raikage-Sama how did you find us?" Yugito asked relived "Well that giant explosion was kind of obvious" the Raikage says

"Look at all the sacrifices ha-ahh" Hidan says before yelling as a Naruto clone sends a white fireball through Hidan's back and out his stomach saying **Scorch Style super steam kill** as Hidan's insides burn while he yells in pain and is soon mummified while still yelling in pain

"Oh so you have a Bloodline Naruto-Kun" Itachi states "Well you can call it that but you see it was really a gift from the Kyuubi that got me this ability" Naruto says surprising everyone before chakra chains come out of the ground at blinding speed trapping both Itachi and Kakuzu while the Naruto clone goes through hand signs and yells **Scorch Style scorch annihilation** sending white flames towards the down Hidan disintegrating his body until there was nothing but ash surprising both remaining Akatsuki who were trying to break free of his chains "don't bother those chains can hold a tailed beast down and my chakra reserves are huge" Naruto says struggling a little while talking before he and his clone form a **Chidori** in their hands and rush towards the chained Akatsuki

As Naruto got closer the two remaining Akatsuki struggled even more and just as he was about to kill them both Itachi breaks free while Kakuzu is stabbed in the heart and falls over

"impressive skills you have their Naruto but it seems you need better chakra control to hold both of us down" Itachi stated as Kakuzu gets back up surprising everyone and takes off his cloak revealing stitches and animal mask but then one of the most disgusting things happened and the masks on his back connect to black threads and leave his body

"Well dam and here I thought that everything was going to be easy" Naruto complained as the Raikage in his lightning armor charges Itachi at speeds too hard to see and smashes his fist into his face sending Itachi flying while Yugito sends a flame dragon towards Kakuzu while the shinobi battalion charges both of them with most getting slaughtered by the black thread animal masks on Kakuzu while Naruto goes through hands signs and traps Kakuzu and Itachi in a **Water Style water prison** "Dam I'm reaching my limit" Naruto says feeling the stress and exhaustion of today catching up with him " **Lightning Style lightning current"** yelled the Raikage shocking both Akatsuki "we need to destroy Kakuzu's body if we are going to win all those mask have hearts in them keeping him alive" Naruto says struggling even more as his knee's start to shake while Yugito prepared a **Fire Style fire annihilation** while Naruto prepares his **Rasenshuriken** and together they turns Kakuzu and his mask into nothing but a memory

As Naruto pulls out a trench knife and coats it with wind chakra and goes to finish Itachi he notices that he escaped his water prison and was fighting the Raikage so with stealth Naruto appears behind Itachi and cuts his head off ending his life and takes his necklace to show Sasuke that he did what Sasuke couldn't Naruto also picks up Hidan's Scythe and Kisame's sword as trophies and with that Naruto's world goes black

 **End of Flashback**

After that Naruto joined Kumo while sending Itachi's necklace back to Konoha with a laughing chibi Naruto pissing off Sasuke off so much that his new dream is to kill Naruto

While recovering Naruto and Yugito got to know each other and he also met all of her friends but soon a jealous rivalry started between Mabui, Samui and Yugito who all tried to get his affection and get him to be theirs but after one giant chick fight (no offense to any women reading this) they decided to share him and were soon married with

Yugito giving Naruto a daughter who had his skin tone and blue eyes but her silky blond hair they named her Rei Uzumaki. Samui also gave Naruto a daughter who had Naruto's skin tone but Samui's color of blond and her eye color who was named Amaya while Mabui was the only one to give him a son who has dark skin and white spiky hair like Mabui but Naruto's blue eyes he was named Haro (got the spiky hair from Naruto and hair color from Mabui)

"you know Naruto if you told me the secret to completing paper work so fast I may not have retired and gave you the job" A the former Raikage said as he walked in the office smirking "Yea sure we both know you were getting too old to deal with all the stress of being Raikage and me getting Kumo all those alliances and increasing village security with all those seals also changing the shinobi academy so we have better shinobi made it obvious that I would be a better Raikage" Naruto says grinning

"But you still don't shut your mouth a times" A grumbles "So what did you want to talk about A?" Naruto asked "I wanted to tell you that Sound and Iwa have declared war on Konoha and with little to no allies Konoha will most likely send someone here to get an alliance so they can survive the war and I wanted to make sure you are capable of seeing your old life come back to you" A says concerned for Naruto while Naruto just closes his eyes and says "I am a different man now A I have a family three loving wives, two daughters and a son I am more than capable to handle it" "that's good because there is a team from Konoha here now to see you" A says while Naruto sighs and says "send them in but double the guard"

 **Little Bit of Info**

Haro is 5 years old

Amaya is 3 years old

Rei is 1 year old

Sasuke stays in Konoha because he is being trained by the best of the best their while rumors are he will be named the 6th Hokage after Tsunade retires he also has team Taka with him in Konoha

Tsunade and Jiraiya don't know Naruto is the 5th Raikage or anything besides that Kumo is more powerful and that Naruto killed Itachi (they found that out from the laughing chibi Naruto on the letter sent to Sasuke with Itachi's necklace)

 **NEXT TIME:** what will happen when Konoha finds out that Naruto has a family and that he is Raikage and what will Tsunade and Jiraiya Do?


End file.
